Hegemony
} | label2 = Created On | data2 = Unknown | label3 = Health Score | data3 = N/A }} Active Participants Founding Order InfiniteHunter The current Hegemonger (room owner), InfiniteHunter (AKA Infinite, Hunter, IH, etc) is an avid FPS gamer and metal head! Nobody really knows much about him, given that he's only talked about his personal info with general terms, but don't let that change your opinion about him. IH probably spends too much time on Kong for his own good, but he is quickly progressing through the badges. Lilioukalani Lilioukalani is one of Hegemony's most active womenfolk. Call her Liliou, or else! Liliou is most known for telling you how it is. She will not sugar-coat her opinions of you. Often times you almost wish that Liliou wouldn't have an opinion of you at all! But regardless of her "tell it how it is" nature, she is a good friend and takes great care of Hegemony. Liliou is also a badge addict, but for some reason the games like to taunt her. You'll never see Liliou post a badge, though. She'll quietly state "woo! new badge!" and move on to the next one. She is also married, so all you hormonally charged teenage boys back off! She makes more money than you! Upper Echelon (Regs) i_like_games i_like_games or Ryan has been in Hegemony for quite some time now, he, his brother Greg (tayzonday) and their friend Tanner (Tannerthecoo) can often be seen trading congrats or barbs depending on their mood that day. Ryan is very nice and always willing to help Hegemonians out. ToxicWizzard He is the resident magician of Hegemony. Referred as TW,Tox,Toxic,Toxo, and a few other names. He is more of a chatter then game player, but likes to try out new games. He likes to Rp, talk, and make friends. Try to to make him mad, as he might get a bit hot-headed, but other wise he is a very nice person. He likes to chat to many of his friends, and anyone that talks to him, and has so far, never muted anyone. He likes to give people many chances. He likes to welcome people, and also like to play elements with people. He is lazy. JoshinatorKY Josh is an avid gamer and fishing fanatic. He is 18 years old and majoring in wildlife management/forestry. Josh has been a member of Kongregate since 2007 and is an active member of Hegemony. His interests are fishing, reading, video games and music. If you are looking for someone friendly to chat with Josh is your man. BIG BULLHEAD.jpg|Josh with one of his catches. Note: click slideshow to enlarge. 100_2674.JPG|Another one of Josh's catches, this bass was 20 inches long. 100_2654.jpg jacobmatto Known as Jacob, Jake, or JM. He's Hegemony's official Beach Bum. If he's not in Hegemony, then he's catching a wave at his local spot. Jacob is also one of the Hegemony's badge hunters. He'll try his hardest to help you out with a game, so don't mind asking him. DesiredCalibur Known as DC or Steven, he's a normal 14-year old Hegemony regular. If the chats silent, he'll try to spark it up, making Hegemony a great place to be. He's gladly one of Hegemony's older regs. NeilYoung Neil is Hegemony's musician wizzard. Just call him simply Neil. He's only been a member since June 4th, 09. He knows pretty much everything about everything from Alternative to Death Metal. He's a pretty laid back Hegmonian. He'll treat you the way you treat him. Surprisingly, he still can't believe it's not butter! Coolioude31 Known as Mike, he's one of many Canadian Heger regulars. He cracks some jokes in magarfen's Ventrilo server and in Hegemony. He enjoys RPG's, action's and shooters. DarkSergeyX Referred to as Dark, Serge or by some, Kevin. He is an avid gamer, and his favorite system ever is the N64. He enjoys spending his time in Hegemony chatting with everybody. He is fairly new, and was shown this site with the help of his friend, NeilYoung, Dark is friendly and interesting to talk if your looking for someone to liven the chatroom up Dark is your man. Btw he is also obsessed with using :D and :P. xToxicRainbowx ToxicRainbow aka Emma or Emi is Hegemony's resident hippie ninja. You would be wise not to anger her... 'masterudisaster' MuD, MasterD, or just Alex! He doesn't care as much for levels or badges as idiling! Right now going still for the top score! Wrecking havoc either with caps or stirring up the chat with some useless subject. Not always looked down upon but information doesnt stop to flow in and out his ears lucky enough! (edits are gladly welcomed) Tannerthecoo Tannerthecoo is the RL friend of Ryan (i_like_games) and Greg (Tayzonday). He likes to friend as many mods that he can. Hes an avid badge monkey and is pretty good at getting them. Tanner has played a lot of the games with badges and can offer help if you need it. Thegood159 Thegood159 is always looking for handouts. If there's a freebie to had, he will ask for it. He's also not too shy to make demands. "Kyru, what else are you gonna give me?" is commonly heard from him when he is bored. Thegood159 is proudly a reformed mini-troll as well. Score one for the good guys! Apparently he is also looking for other single cannibals who are looking for a good time, maybe a few corpses on the beach, and raunchy S&M. He is also the master of creating Incrdibots where Magarfen dies. Kraryal Kraryal, is a our resident software developer. Some how he finds time to join us, even though he is running his own business. Kraryal is know for his maturity and helping to keep the chatroom troll free. He kept trying to race Magarfen in level until he passed him and realized Magar didn't care about levels anyway. Mods Kyru Kyru was the host and one of most active moderator of Hegemony. His insane need to cultivate one of the best new communities on Kongregate is what led to the creation of the Blog and the Wikia. His girlfriend, MutableAir is responsible for nearly all of the graphic design work. And, in all honesty, Kyru makes a lot more sense when she is around. Kyru is a badge addict and is often yelled at for ignoring chat. We know he's alive, though, because he'll randomly pop into chat with some ridiculous "WOOHOO IN YOUR FACE BADGE GET" message. He also randomly interjects "O_o"'s into the conversation. Yeah, we don't claim understand it either. Kyru has moved on to other chat channels now but has a soft spot for the room he used to own. TinyChat TinyChat is a free online chat-room service which supports both audio and video. To join, simply ask one of the Hegemonians for the link. Category:Chat rooms Category:Chat rooms with room owners